


All Waiters Deserve a Tip

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, Hair Pulling Kink, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is a sweetheart, Harry makes puns, Louis in Panties, Louis orgasms twice, M/M, Talking During Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, louis is clumsy, not too sexy, only a little bit, or at least I think, waiter!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a really clumsy waiter who is forced to serve Harry and his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Waiters Deserve a Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it cute and added some smut in there but then it turned into a lot of smut. (First time writing smut so don't yell at me if it's bad :)

The hostess led Harry and his date- well Harry was actually the date-to their table. She was an older women, probably mid-forties, married, kids, the whole lot. Very nice and sweet. Harry's date, Cade, pulled the chair out for him as the hostess set their menus down. Cade and Harry met through work or at least while Harry was working. 

He works at a bakery and few blocks down and Cade was a regular. A change up from the usual people who come by. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair that was chopped short but not a buzz cut. Harry preferred, well younger looking men but he couldn't say no. Cade was nice and they've talked quite a bit when he comes by the bakery. He probably won't see him after this date anyway. That happens a lot. Harry gets asked on dates or Harry asks people on dates but it never goes further than the first. It's free food for Harry though and an excuse to dress up. 

"Someone will be with you shortly," the hostess smiled and Cade said a side-tracked 'thank you' as he focused on Harry. Harry really wished he didn't come off as such a bottom. Maybe then steroid induced, masculine men would stop hitting on him. Cade was clearly a top and now that they were on an actual date Harry could tell he just wanted to fuck him.

___________________

"You're getting paid 3 an hour, you're supposed to be making tips and you haven't served one bloody table yet," Renee huffed and pulled on Louis' apron to get him out of the corner in the kitchen. 

"I've made 6 dollars," Louis pouted and dug his heels into the ground trying to grab a hold of one of the counters to stop himself. 

"Your mother won't be pleased with me if you come home with that. Now go serve the table in the middle with the two gay men. You'll fit in perfect," she groaned and with a shove me pushed him out the swinging door. He stumbled onto the ground and nearly pounced back onto his feet as people turned their heads to look. He ran back into kitchen through the exit door and slammed another waiter with the door. The tray on the man's hands flipping up and smashing into the white colored uniform. 

"Wrong fucking door," he snapped and Renee rushed over to the mess of broken plates, spilt water and salad. 

"Jesus Christ, Louis," she groaned and rubber her head. "I know you're my nephew and all but I'm really about to fire you."

"Wait no," Louis frowned as no other place would hire him. "I- I'll serve the table and do a good job," he nodded. "Sorry about-" he looked down at the mess. "That," he gulped then rushed out the door again. He smoothed his apron down and gently swiped his hand over his fringe just to make sure it was okay. 

He steadied his breathing and walked up to the table in the center with the two guys. Fuck no. No no no. This ones gorgeous. Brown luscious curly hair just past his ears. A jawline that could probably cut the food here better than the actual knives do. Green eyes the colors of fucking emeralds or maybe new grass or the battery color on Louis' phone when it was charging. 

The ugly one cleared his throat and Louis looked over at him. He was staring wasn't he? 

"Oh um- yes," Louis started and completely blanked on what he was going to say. His name. Right. "I'm Louis," he smiled and felt his cheeks heat up. His cheeks yeah or his cock. Or both. Fuck. The God of all things beautiful gazed- he was gazing- at him and Louis nearly melted. "And I'll be- I'll be serving you this morning- night- fuck- evening," he blurted out and heard the ugly one huff. 

"Okay." His voice was gorgeous. It was slow and deep and his lips moved perfectly. If Louis had to find the perfect example of a pair of lips he had just found them. 

"Drinks?" The ugly one grumbled and Louis looked over at him. 

"Oh right, yeah, drinks?" He smiled and tried not to look at Mr. Beautiful but where else was he supposed to look. The ugly one burned his eyes and the center piece on the table was non-existent. 

"I'll take a water, please," he spoke smoothly and Louis nodded. With ice? He looks like a no ice kind of person. 

"I'll take-" The ugly one started but Louis had no time for him. 

"With or without ice?"

"Without."

"I'll take a-" The ugly one tried again. 

"Straw?"

"Of course," Harry chuckled and Louis nearly erupted. His fucking dimples. Louis could climb inside of them and live there for Christ sake. 

"And you?" Louis finally looked over at the ugly one whose arms were crossed and back leaned against the chair. Clearly not one of patience. 

"Pepsi."

"We only have Coke," Louis said and he watched as the ugly one strangled Louis with his eyes. 

"Then water."

"Okay," he smiled and turned away sneaking one last glance at the angel sent from heaven above. 

______________

"Wow," Cade let out a deep breath and sat up. "Ass didn't even ask if I wanted ice or not."

Harry shrugged and flipped the menu open. He was cute. Louis was cute. He was actual just Harry's type. Small, small and small. 

"He was exciting," Harry eventually said as most waiters are boring and bland. Louis was just spunky and nervous and cute. Really cute. With his sift brown fringe and sharp cheekbones. His eyes were blue as can be. Maybe Louis will piss off Cade enough and Harry can have a date with Louis. That would be ideal. 

_______________

"I need two waters!" Louis rushed into the kitchen. One with ice- no without. Hercules didn't want any ice. "No ice and I don't care about the other one!"

"Louis!" Renee grabbed his arm. "Darling, you make the drinks not the chefs," she raised her eyebrow. 

"Right," he nodded and rushed to the soda machine. Oh would you look at that, they do have Pepsi. Well ugly asked for water so that's what he's getting. 

Louis made the drinks both without ice and recollected himself before walking back to the table. 

"Here you go," he smiled softly and glanced at Hercules-that shall be his new name-as he set his drink down. 

"Thank you," he smiled and Louis stared at his dimples again. So perfect. 

"Okay enough staring," the ugly one broke the magical moment and as Louis turned to reach for the cup on the tray the ugly one tried grabbing it at the same time. Water everywhere. And by everywhere, that means all over Mr.Attitude. 

"Oh god," Louis widened his eyes and glanced at Hercules. He was laughing. Louis made him laugh. "I'll get you a napkin," he nodded and stepped back but a hand caught his arm. 

"There's two on the table," Hercules smiled and Louis blushed. His hand is around his wrist and he might die. It's so warm and big and fuck. What if it was wrapped around Louis' cock like that? 

"Okay well- let me-" he stuttered and grabbed one napkin giving it to the ugly one then kneeled down to dab the water on the carpet and pick up the cup. He did the best he could with the non-absorbent napkin then stood up. 

"I'll bring you another water," Louis nodded then rushed away again. 

___________________

"We're leaving," Cade snapped and stood up. Harry frowned and looked back over at the kitchen doors. 

"Oh- um okay," he mumbled and felt Cade take his hand, nearly yanking him towards the exit. He'll see Louis again. He works here so he'll be sure to stop by. He'll have to. It's a must. 

_________________

Louis came back out with another water and his heart dropped as the table was empty. No tip, no note, no nothing. He pouted and grabbed Hercules full cup of water to return to the kitchen. What if he never sees him again?

"How's it going Lou bear?" Renee smiled. 

"They left," he sighed and reached behind him taking off the apron. "And I'm quitting," he handed the apron to her hanging his head low.

"Oh Lou, come on, it was just one table and it's your first night."

"No, I'll just find another job, I'm not meant for this whole serving thing anyway," he sighed and sulked out of the restaurant. 

_______________

Harry ran into the restaurant two hours later and looked around. It was nearly empty but they close in twenty minutes. His date with Cade went horrible. They went to the movies and all Case wanted to do was give Harry a hand job and have Harry blow him. No thanks. 

"Forget something?" Renee raised her eyebrow as she was cleaning up some tables. 

"Oh um- yeah I came here a few hours ago and was served by Louis. Is he still here?" Harry asked glancing at the kitchen door hoping Louis would stumble out. 

"Oh no, darling. He left a while ago. He actually quit," she frowned and Harry narrowed his eyebrows. 

"Quit? Oh um- well do you have his contact still, by chance?"

"Of course I do, I'm his aunt. I can tell you where he lives too," she teased and Harry let out a little chuckle. She wrote down Louis' number for him and he was off. 

He sat in the car and decided to text him. 

'You never gave me a straw for my water :p'

____________________

Louis felt his phone vibrate on his nightstand table and he glanced over. He was currently watching Criminal Minds and eating ice cream. 

Straw? Wait- how did? Fuck.

'Sorry :( I'm no good at the whole serving people thing.'

'You served as some pretty nice eye candy though.'

Shit. That was so dorky. Yet so smooth. 

'Same goes to you no name.'

He needed a name to the face. Hercules was fine but it started to remind Louis too much of the damn cartoon. 

'It's Harry and would you like to go on a date tonight?'

A date!? With Hercu- Harry. What kind of dream was this. Louis didn't even care that it was 9 at night. That's not too too late anyway. 

'Yes, where to?'

'What are you doing right now?'

'Watching tv and eating ice cream.'

'Then I'm coming over and the date is at your house :) address please'

Louis sent his address then sprang to his feet. He didn't even care that he just willingly gave his address to a complete stranger. Well he panicked a little but he was too excited to care. He changed back into black skinny jeans and a t-shirt deciding to ditch the Iron Man socks and go for plain dark purple speckled ones. 

Louis literally stood at the front door and just stared at it waiting for the bell to ring. The fucker eventually knocked five minutes later. Louis counted to ten in his head so he didn't seem to eager then opened the door. Fireworks should've went off in the sky to be honest. Right behind Harry. Like a big grand entrance this Godly beauty deserved. Harry smiled and Louis waved. 

"Can I come in?" Harry chuckled and reached forward to open the screen door that Louis had completely forgotten about. 

"Oh- of course," Louis said and gently pushed it open moving to the side to allow Harry in. 

"Is your family home?" Harry asked and tilted his head. 

"No," Louis said and closed the door. "My sister had a dance recital like three hours away so they're in a hotel tonight."

Harry licked his lips and nodded. His fucking lips. His fucking tongue. 

"So where's the ice cream and tv?" Harry smirked and Louis blushed. He's so sly. Not even sly. He's smug. The bastard is smug and adorable. A combo that Louis never thought existed in a human being, 

"My room," Louis said bashfully. 

"Oh easy- your room? That's a bit much for a first date yeah?" Harry kept his smirk and Louis realized he was kidding. 

"Technically a second date," Louis smirked trying to match Harry's sarcasm. 

"Hmm, well then I think our first date went well," Harry said and glanced at the stairs hoping for Louis to make a move. 

"You were on another date actually," Louis said and started to walk upstairs, Harry close behind. He could literally feel his eyes burning a hole through his jeans. Louis imagined they'd be naked in about twenty minutes. Maybe less. Louis would probably strip down right now and welcome Harry with open arms to bang him on the stairs. 

"Yeah that date didn't go too well," Harry chuckled. He wasn't offended or hurt by it. He only went for the free food. "Too masculine looking," he said as a side-note and Louis blushed. Louis is the exact opposite of masculine which means....it's happening. Louis is giving fucked tonight by the most exquisite looking human on Earth. 

"I'm quite masculine looking," Louis teased and turned around to face Harry flexing his bicep. 

"I could snap you like a tooth pick," Harry laughed and nudged past Louis going into his room. 

"Could not," Louis pouted and closed the door despite no one being home. 

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at Louis.

"Yes," Louis said and he had the dorkiest smile on his face while Harry looked like a fucking lion ready to kill it's prey. 

"There's only one way to figure it out then," he smirked and gently nudged Louis backwards. Louis laughed and stepped back tripping over one of his other pairs of veins and falling over. "Oh Jesus," Harry widened his eyes.

"No no I'm okay," Louis blushed as he falls all the time. "I'm okay," he said and Harry bent over to help him up but Louis grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the ground. Harry laughed and jumped on top of Louis. 

"I'm going to win," Louis narrowed his eyebrows kicking his legs that were already pinned to the ground. His hands pressed to Harry's chest. God this was hot. Harry straddling Louis' waist and grabbing at his wrists to pin them down on the ground.

"You just lost in a matter of three seconds," Harry laughed and looked down at Louis. 

"You didn't give me a fair start," Louis teased and breathed heavily. 

"Well there's three rounds usually," Harry smirked and stood up. He helped Louis up and Louis adjusted his shirt. Round two he'll kiss him. He would've kissed him sooner but his wrists her down and it was hard to get his head lifted that high to meet Harry's mouth.

"I bet I can pin you down to the bed in three seconds," Louis pouted and took a deep breath. He's going to do it. He has the plan set and he's going to do it. 

"I'd like to see you try," Harry crossed his arms and stood at the foot of he bed ready for Louis' attack. 

Louis smirked and walked forward looking up at Harry. 

"Are you going to stare me to death or-"

Louis leaned up and crashed his lips into Harry's baby soft, perfectly pink lips. His plan was going exceptionally well. Louis' tiny hands fell to Harry's strong chest as Harry uncrossed his arms to wrap around Louis' waist. His arms were around Louis holding their bodies together creating heat between the two. Louis' brain had turned into a pile of much and purr ecstasy as the plan was out the window now. He didn't want to pin Harry down, he wanted Harry to pin him down.

"I know what you're trying to do," Harry laughed and poked his tongue out into Louis' mouth. Their tongues circled in a sloppy and desperate motion as Harry easily lifted Louis off his feet. Louis was too focused on the inside of Harry's mouth and the mess of curls his fingers were tangled in to realize he was now below Harry. His head smushed back into the pillow and legs crossed tightly around Harry. Harry's hands had engulfed Louis' and permanently secured them above Louis' head. 

Louis felt every possible thing inside of him swirling around as Harry pushed his hips down into his.

"Fuck..." Louis gasped into Harry's open mouth. Harry smirked and made a path of kisses from Louis' lips to his neck.

"I really shouldn't be rewarding you for forgetting my straw with my drink," Harry whispered and attached his lips to Louis' neck. Louis didn't have a sweet spot- well he did- it was his whole neck. 

"Shut up..." Louis panted in a haze and fluttered his eyelashes. 

"Already out of breath?" Harry chuckled starting to pull Louis' skin between his lip. Louis' skin was remarkably soft and Harry sucked on it like a binky. He couldn't just not leave a mark on skin like this. 

Louis let out a breathy moan and rolled his hips into Harry's as Harry rolled down. His cock twitched and was being pinned down by his tight jeans. 

"Take my pants off," Louis mumbled as he couldn't thanks to Harry's hands on his. 

"I was getting there," Harry whispered and un-latched his lips from Louis' neck. He freed Louis' hands who instantly shot up to pull up on the back of Harry's shirt as Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Louis' pants. He shoved them down to about Louis' knees letting Louis wiggle them the rest of the way off. 

Louis' cock pressed against his stomach and he managed to get Harry's shirt off despite Harry' focus on Louis' bottom half. 

"You kinky bastard," Harry smirked and Louis rolled his hips up making the tip of his cock shift as it poked out from beneath the black panties. Nothing too sexy, just plain black with small bows on the hips. 

"Do you like them?" Louis mumbled and Harry nodded without making eye contact them proceeded to push his hand onto Louis' throbbing cock. Pre-come leaked out of the slit and Louis was thankful Harry's hand was constricting his hard-on now and not his skinny jeans. 

"I love them," Harry growled. Fucking growled. He was most defiantly a lion and Louis was the deer. Louis' stomach twisted and he watched as Harry's hand formed to his cock through his panties. He massaged it and just watched the pre-come slowly drip out.

"Harry..." Louis whined needing more. So much more. He hated being teased, actually he loved it but he just wanted to feel Harry. Every inch of him. 

"Mmmm, say my name again," Harry hummed and just continued to palm Louis' cock as if nothing was going on. Meanwhile, Louis was losing his absolute mind. 

"Harry- fuck," he cursed and titled his head back exposing the beautiful purple mark Harry left. His skin prickled with goosebumps as he felt Harry slide down his body. His stupid purple socks were half on his feet and his shirt was still on but rucked up past his belly button. 

"You put these on just for me, darling?" Harry whispered and Louis' stomach flipped as Harry's lips ghosted over his skin. 

Louis managed out a nod and took it to himself to take his shirt off. It was way too hot in here to be fully clothed, he had no idea how Harry wasn't naked yet. 

"They're pretty," Harry whispered and Louis fidgeted as Harry's lips pressed against his bulging cock. His hips pushing up against the beautiful mouth and feeling the hot air spread out against his aching hard-on. 

"Come on," Louis whined in a high-pitched, need voice as Harry tilted his head to kiss Louis' leaking tip. Everything in Louis' head was a blur and he felt euphoric. Every inch of him tingling and aching for more. 

"You're so needy," Harry chuckled and Louis hummed as his fingers trailed up Louis' thick thighs and hooked into the sides of his panties. Harry stopped and glanced up at Louis whose head was tilted back and hands were gripping the sheets. He smirked and tilted his head up gently biting down on the front of the fabric and pulling down. His nose nudged Louis' cock and the boy gasped as Harry dragged the panties torturously down the smaller boy's body. He threw them to the side then fixed Louis' socks for him. They were cute and sparkly. 

Louis looked down with blown out pupils and wet lips as Harry kissed back up his legs. Soft lips against his shins then knee then thigh. His face scrunched up as Harry's face disappeared between his thighs. 

"Fu-fuck," Louis gasped and arched his back as Harry kissed Louis' thighs then mouthed at his balls. His large hand stroking up and down Louis' cock. 

Harry kissed along the underside of Louis' cock before taking the tip into his mouth. Louis couldn't watch. He'd orgasm. He was about to or it felt like it but he hadn't even been fucked yet. Or blown. Or rimmed. Or fingered. 

Louis' cock was engulfed into Harry's mouth with ease and Louis went wild. It's been quite some time and Louis forgot how nice it felt to have someone's tongue and warm mouth against his throbbing cock.

Harry pulled off after thoroughly massaging the hard on with his tongue and cleaning up the tip of pre-come. 

"You can come baby," Harry whispered as Louis looked about ready to pass out. His hands had a death grip on the bed and his face was contorted, eyebrows narrowed and teeth digging into his lips. 

Louis shook his head and Harry just chuckled. "I want to see you come twice though," he purred and went back down. His large hands taking Louis' thighs and setting them over his shoulders. "Fuck..." Harry mumbled to himself then sat up. "Do you have-" Louis had already reached into his nightstand table to grab the lube for him. "Thank you," Harry whispered and took the tube after giving Louis a soft kiss to his belly button. Louis shivered and felt moved his hand down to grip his cock. Holding it would stop his orgasm right. Fuck it, he's gonna come once Harry just poked a finger at his hole. 

Harry pushed Louis' legs up so his knees were near his head. Louis' hole was literally asking to be devoured. His fingers now slicked with lube teasingly ran past Louis' taut hole and Louis whimpered. 

"Come on baby come for me," Harry cooed and ran his finger back down watching Louis' hand pump up and down on his own cock. He waited a bit before sliding his middle finger in slowly. 

"Fuck...fuck Harry," Louis moaned and Harry moved his finger in and out before adding a second. "Oh fuck," he mumbled and his thighs trembled over Harry's shoulders. Harry watched and continued to move his fingers waiting for the perfect time to curl them. "Right there...uh fuck fuck fuck!" Louis cried out as Harry located the boy's prostate and pushed against it. Louis came undone and strings of come shot out onto his stomach and hands. His breathing heavy and thoughts completely blurred as Harry's fingers continued to move deep inside of him. 

"Mmmm that's my baby," Harry smiled and slowly removed his fingers after a moment of scissoring. Louis was well stretched out already as he had clearly been touching himself before. "Gonna fuck you right, hmmm?" Harry sat up and unbuttoned his pants letting Louis take a breather. His legs still spread open and feet rested on either side of Harry as he was kneeling. 

"Let me-" Louis mumbled out and slowly sat up obviously still a bit dazed from his orgasm. 

"No, no, no," Harry chuckled as he slid his belt off and tossed it aside. "I'm paying you for your wonderful waiter services tonight," he smirked and pushed Louis back down. 

"I did a shit job," Louis said and pushed his hair off his forehead as Harry wiggled his jeans off then kneeled between Louis' legs again. 

"No you didn't," Harry said and waited for Louis to look before he started to rub his cock through his boxers. Louis' mouth watered but Harry clearly wasn't letting him do any of the giving tonight. 

Louis went to sit up again as he couldn't resist not having a cock that size in his mouth. Harry huffed and nudged him down again with his free hand as the other was occupied. 

"Please," Louis begged and Harry shook his head. He kneeled back and grabbed his pants locating the pocket to get a condom. 

"I'll let you put it on but that's it," Harry said and dangled the condom packet in front of Louis' face like bait. 

Louis made a face at Harry and ripped the packet open with his teeth. While he did that Harry managed to get his boxers off and Louis only imagined what that would feel like inside of him. 

"You've seen bigger," Harry teased as Louis sat up to slide the condom on. His hands lingered for a bit longer before he leaned forward and kissed the tip. "Oh no you don't," Harry grabbed Louis' hair and pulled him back hearing Louis moan. "Oh this is fun," he chuckled discovering another one of Louis' lovely kinks. 

Louis spread his legs and felt his heart racing out of his chest and body heating up as Harry moved to get Louis' legs up over his shoulders again. Thank god for gymnastics in his younger years. 

"Gonna give you the tip you deserve, first," Harry said and Louis literally wanted to strangle him for making such a dorky pun. 

"Stop bringing it up," Louis smiled as Harry's tip was just grazing over his very-much ready hole. 

"I've been waiting all night to make that pun," Harry said and Louis watched as he had the biggest grin on his face with those perfectly stupid dimples dug into his cheeks. 

"Well you made it now give it to me," Louis pouted but he couldn't help but smile as Harry was adorably hot. 

Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted himself and Louis before gently sliding in about halfway. A groan falling from his lips and Louis almost orgasmed again just by the fucking noise Harry made. 

"There's your tip," Harry mumbled with that stupid smile and Louis moved his leg to try and kick the side of Harry's hide. "Hey, I'm inside of you don't move so much," Harry huffed and grabbed Louis' ankle to still him. 

Louis tilted his head back and grinned up at the ceiling before he felt Harry pull out then push in halfway again. Those fucking groans were like angels of sex singing into Louis' ears. Harry was an angel of sex. No, scratch that, he was a God of sex. 

"Fuck Lou," Harry narrowed his eyebrows as he eased himself all the way in letting himself loosen up a bit. He watched as Louis was back to the head tilted back and hands gripping sheet position before he started to move his hips as a steady pace. Louis' bed squeaked and for some reason that turned Harry on so he moved his hips faster. He groaned and watched Louis grab a hold of his cock and pump at it desperately. 

"Fuck baby," Harry cursed and turned his head kissing Louis' leg. Louis was perfect at this. He was so fucking small and God he had the roundest ass and perfect skin. And his hole would clench around Harry's cock very time he thrusted in. 

" 'Arry," Louis gasped as his vision was hazed and he had a swarm of butterflies- no bees- he had fucking bees swarming around inside of his stomach. "Oh fuck! Right there! Right there," he begged and pushed his hips back. 

Harry kept his aim and continued to thrust against Louis' aching prostate causing pre-come to slowly leak out of Louis' tip and all over his already sticky hand. 

"Ugh, fuck baby, fuck you all night yeah?" Harry groaned and pushed Louis' legs back further trying to get deeper. 

"Yeah, fuck me so good Harry," Louis whined and reached back with one hand to grip the head board as his other hand worked to pump his cock. 

"Shit," Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Come on," he moaned as he wanted Louis to come first. "Come for me, baby."

Louis whimpered and twisted his head to the side on the edge of his second or again that was about to hit him like a train. With one last deep thrust against Louis' tender prostate come shot out onto his hand and chest. He cried out and arched his body as Harry released his load into the condom. Their moans echoed in the room accompanied by the squeaky bed and heavy panting. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good," Harry whispered and kissed along Louis' legs as he gently slid out of him. He let Louis' legs fall and he rolled the condom off then tied it and tossed it into the trash can besides the nightstand table. "Work as a prostitute and you'll make more money," he teased and Louis raised his hand and just flipped him off. He was spent. His ass hurt and cock hurt and his head was spinning. 

"Fuck you," Louis said trying to sound playful but he was out of breath. 

"You just did? I'm all for round three though," Harry said and Louis' eyes flew open. 

"No," he said in a panic as he didn't think he could handle that. 

"I won't, I won't," Harry laughed and moved from the bottom of the bed to lay beside Louis. "But you know what I will do?" He said as he found the comforter on the floor and pulled it over them. Louis was still staring at the ceiling but then turned his head to face Harry. God he was hot. Ever more hot now that he was covered in sweat and had puffy red lips and blown out pupils. 

"What?" Louis asked and licked his already wet lips. 

"I'll get you a job at the bakery I work at," he smiled. 

"Are we really discussing this right now?" Louis groaned and moved his focus back to the ceiling. 

"Yeah cause there's a shift open with me and no one ever comes to get pastries between 5-6 so I was thinking I just bend you over and fuck you on the table in the back room during that time," he smirked and Louis couldn't help but smile.


End file.
